James and Lily at last
by Hot-Naughty-Gurl
Summary: James' plan to read Lily's diary secretly to find out how to impress her backfires when Lily walks in. What will happen? When Sirius gets involved and proposes a heated game of truth or dare? Rated T for sexual situations.


Author's Note: A biot out \

Author's Note: A bit out of my usual area, isn't it? But here's a fluffy James/Lily. Hope you like! Set in seventh year.

James' POV

"Mate, I'm telling you that all girls pour out their hearts into these things! You could know everything about her in just one look!" Sirius insisted. IO shook my head.

"I dunno, I still can't picture Lily writing her life story in a 'diary'." I said. It really seemed ridiculous to write such things in a book, so easily stolen and read.

"C'mon, James. Just steal it for a few moments, and you'll be able to read it and know what to do to impress her!" He pressured. I thought about it.

"All right…" I said hesitantly.

"Brilliant! Now, where does she keep it? Is there a special box that Lily has, or is there somewhere that she'll murder you if you even go close?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, I've seen a small wooden trunk on the sink in the Head's bathroom…that's probably where it is." I concluded.

"What are you waiting for? Take the invisibility cloak and go!" He said.

Five minutes later, concealed by the invisibility cloak, I entered the Head's common room. To the left was my bedroom; to the right was Lily's. I opened the door to my bedroom. There was another door in my bedroom leasing to the bathroom. It could be locked on either side. I tried the door. It was unlocked, so I went in.

There, on Lily's half of the sink, was the wooden trunk. I opened it, and to my surprise it was unlocked.

Inside was an assortment of makeup and brushes, and all sorts of stuff I couldn't understand. There was also a book bound in green leather, with the words Lily Evans written in gold on the cover.

I sat down on a small stool and pulled the book inside the cloak to read it. On those pages was the story of the last year at Hogwarts. Everything that had happened. _That arrogant toerag is Head boy! I wonder what Dumbledore was thinking, to appoint…Simply ridiculous idea…Strange as it may seem, he's actually responsible…Maybe not so bad…Really quite nice… _I stared, open-mouthed, as I read about her impression of me had changed over the last four months. I turned the page. This entry was from a week ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's happened; the unthinkable. I, Lily Rachel Evans, have fallen for James Potter. He's changed so much…he's so nice, now. He is gallant and chivalrous. I've been mistaken about his true character, and I regret it. Though I don't suppose I could tell him. He's liked me for so long, and I've been so mean; I'm sure he's moved on. I can hardly expect him to want me now, after all I've done! I had a chance; I lost it._

_Lily_

Then one from yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_He's everywhere I go; I can't stop thinking about him. I can't believe I've ever thought him unattractive. His hazel eyes, they drive me absolutely crazy…And his hair, that I once thought too unruly, it's so raven black and beautiful…His body, too… _

_I didn't ever think I would ever want James like this. I really do want him—so badly it hurts. I wish he still liked me, if he did I would kiss him and love him forever._

_Lily_

I sat there blinking in shock. Utter confusion overwhelmed my brain as I carefully placed Lily's diary back in the trunk. I turned to leave, and the door opened.

It was Lily. She couldn't know I was here, that I had read her diary. I decided I would have to wait until she left. After all, she was probably just getting something. She walked over to the large bathtub, and started the taps. She didn't turn on any bubbles. It was to until she began unbuttoning her emerald top that I realized what was going on.

She took of her emerald shirt to reveal a white bra with black polka dots. Not to be a pig or anything, but Lily really had some big ones. I'd say D. At least. Then she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her long legs out of them. Her skin was creamy and smooth. My mouth was so dry I couldn't have talked if I had wanted to. Then she took off her bra, and her underwear. She was beautiful, so totally innocent and oblivious to my presence. She stepped into the bath, and she was partially submerged. Not totally, and I could still see her from the waist up. She scrubbed her whole body, then washed her auburn hair. She lounges a little bit, laying her head back on the cool tiles of the edge of the tub. She looked totally peaceful.

Soon she stepped back out of the bath, and towel dried her long legs, then her chest and back. I tried not to watch her rub the towel across her chest. I failed miserably. Then she put on a white silk bathrobe and new underwear and picked up a hair blower that was presumably powered by magic.

She ran her fingers through her hair, drying it. I wished that I could have been running my fingers through her long silky hair. It was so beautiful.

Once her hair was dry, she stepped into her bedroom, and I followed her. She turned her back to me, rummaging in a drawer.

"Lily." I said, taking off my invisibility cloak. She shrieked and threw what was in her hand up in the air. It landed on my head, and turned out to be a lace bra.

"James!" She exclaimed, pulling her robe closer around her. "What are you _doing _here?"

"I sort of, er, read your diary." I admitted. She blushed bright red.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because, Lily, I've loved you ever since first year, and I wanted to know how to get you to love me! Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" I asked. She blushed even harder.

"I didn't think you would want me." She said, twisting her hands together.

"Oh, trust me, Lily, I _really _want you." I said, eyeing the very deep V the neckline of her robe made now that she was no longer holding it shut.

"James!" She exclaimed. "You weren't—when I was taking a bath—in there—you didn't—see me?" She asked pleadingly. I nodded my head. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. I strode over to her, my hands closing over her wrists and pulling them away from her face.

"_You _may be sorry, but _I'm _not. I would have to say I enjoyed that almost as much as I enjoyed finding out you like me." I said. She looked up at me doubtfully.

"Are you sure you still like me? After how horrible I've—" I pulled her to me and kissed her. This was the kiss I'd been waiting for the past seven years of my life! To feel her soft lips on mine—it was everything. I was careful, not wanting to scare her or go to fast, and it surprised me when I felt her tongue tracing my bottom lip, making it tingle. I pulled away gently, due to the fact that I desperately needed air. I was lightheaded as it was.

"Wow." I said. "I never thought this day would come."

"To be fair, neither did I." She pointed out, smiling up at me. I put my arms around her waist, and her arms circled around me, bringing us closer together. She lay her head on my chest.

"Lily?" I asked, after a moment had passed.

"Hmm?"

"Are you done breathing?" She pulled away a little and looked at me.

"I was just thinking the same thing." She said. I kissed her once again, stronger this time. She kissed me back with surprising passion and urgency. I opened my mouth, letting my tongue trace the outline of her lips. She nipped my bottom lip lightly. I pulled away in surprise. Where was the mild Lily Evans I knew?

"Feisty, are we?" I asked. She colored slightly. "Like things a little spicy?" I said, pressing my lips to hers once more. I lingered a moment, then kissed her cheek, her jaw line, trailing kisses down her neck, nipping the base of her throat. She moaned softly in pleasure. I kissed her collarbone, feeling her warm, soft skin beneath my lips.

"Having fun, are we, Mr. Potter?" She asked. I pulled back, grinning.

"You can't pretend that you didn't enjoy that." I said. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was okay." She teased.

"Well then Evans, you think you can do better?" I challenged.

"Oh, Potter, it's on." She said, pushing me into a large armchair. She sat on my lap, straddling me. She delicately kissed my lips, then my cheeks. She nipped my ear gently, the kissed right under my jaw, tearing slightly with her teeth. I moaned. She pulled away.

"I win." She said. "That was way faster than you."

"You cheated. I didn't have to expose _my _body, Miss Evans." I said, pulling her robe back over her left breast and shoulder, as it had slipped. She shivered under my touch. "Then again," I said, pulling it back down, "We could have a rematch. And I suppose that this time, this wouldn't be so _very _bad." I finished, untying the sash of her robe and pulling off the robe entirely.

"Not so fast, Potter. You're fully dressed, and all I get is a skimpy pair of underwear?" She said, pulling me to a standing position and unbuttoning the top button of my shirt. She quickly undid all the buttons and pulled my shirt off. She fingered my chest and stomach. I pulled her into a kiss and she kissed back passionately, pushing me onto her bed and falling on top of me. Her bare chest was pressed against mine, and my hands felt her slender waist. Suddenly I flipped over so I was on top. I was careful not to put to much pressure on her as I lay on her, continuing our passionate kiss. Soon, our need of oxygen forced me to pull away and lie down next to her. I breathed deeply, on my side, looking at her still. I was lost in her emerald green eyes. She drew closer, putting her arms around me. I put my hands on her stomach, her shivering as they inched up to her chest and I gently felt her.

"James?" She asked.

"Mmm?" I asked, my arms around her waist again.

"What you said before…that you loved me. Did you really mean it?" She asked. "Or did you just want…" She trailed off in embarrassment.

"Lily, I really meant it. I really do love you. This," I said, running my fingers up her back so she would shiver. "Is amazing. But what I really love is you. The way you stick up for everyone, the way you made the proudest most arrogant git in Hogwarts think about others, the way you care for your friends, the way you do everything—that's what makes me love you. The way you snog, though extremely pleasurable, had nothing to do with it. I would love you even if you had three eyes and yellow skin." I looked at her tenderly, and was surprised to see that her eyes sparkled with tears. "What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

"Nothing." She said. "It's just the way you look at me…it makes me feel beautiful."

"You _are _beautiful." I said, caressing her cheek. She sat up suddenly.

"James, I think we just skipped all of Charms." She said frantically.

"No, I don't think I skipped any of your charms. Oh, well, technically I did skip one." I amended, glancing below her waist.

"James…" She giggled.

"Don't worry, Lily. It won't hurt to skip school for a day. We can just stay here." I said. "You can even take a nap." I offered.

"Okay. I think I will take a nap." She said. "Just let me get on some pajamas." She jumped out of bed and went to a drawer, pulling out some black silk pajamas. She pulled on the pants and buttoned the shirt, all but the two top buttons. She returned to the bed, crawling under the covers, and curling up against me. I reached down for her hand, and she laced her fingers through mine.

Soon she was asleep.

She didn't wake up until it was almost dinnertime.

"James, would you do something for me?" She asked.

"Anything." I replied.

"Can we keep this a secret for a while? You and me?" She requested.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone, not even Sirius. We'll just act normal." I said. "It's about dinnertime, so you might want to change into something less…sexy." I suggested. She blushed and went to change in the bathroom.

I put on the shirt I had already been wearing and sat down to wait for her. She emerged a short while later fully dressed and brushed, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Maybe I'd better go first, and you can follow a while later. Remember, secret relationship?"

"Oh, right…" I remembered. I watched her climb out of the portrait hole. Around five minutes later I walked down to the great hall. The food had already appeared and I spotted Sirius gorging himself on ham halfway down the table. I went and sat down next to him.

"Where've you been all day?" He demanded.

"I was reading the diary." I whispered. "It was really long, and I had to go over it a couple times to make sure I caught everything."

"Whatever, you were probably just sniffing the pages to see if they smelled like her." He said. "So, did you learn anything useful?"

"Not really. It just said that she thinks I'm an arrogant toerag, that I'm inconsiderate, the usual." I shrugged and helped myself to roast beef.

"Well, I have good news." He said. "I have joined forces with none other than Keri Jensen."

"Lily's best friend?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's definitely on our side. We've decided on the secret weapon—truth or dare." He said evilly.


End file.
